1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to the field of nutritional compositions, such as infant formulas, human milk fortifiers, children's dietary supplements, and the like, that contain a fat or lipid source, a carbohydrate source, and a protein source comprising whey and casein proteins as well as to methods of administering such compositions.
2. Background
Children and infants are susceptible to a number of different allergies, including, without limitation, allergic colititis, allergic enterocolitis, allergic esophagatis, allergic gastroesophagitis, allergic urticaria, atopic dermatitis, allergic reactions to cow's milk, allergic reactions to egg, allergic reactions to soy, allergic reactions to house dust, allergic reactions to mites, and gut inflammation. Allergies can lead to a number of adverse health events, including trouble breathing and even death in particularly vulnerable children and infants. Thus, it is particularly important that nutritional compositions for children and infants be formulated so as to reduce the onset of allergies.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present disclosure to provide nutritional compositions for children and infants that reduce the onset of allergies.
In addition, nutritional compositions containing high levels of lactose can cause a variety of symptoms, such as abdominal bloating, gas, cramps and diarrhea, in infants and children that do not produce sufficient amounts of the enzyme lactase. Thus, in certain embodiments, the nutritional compositions of the present disclosure have a low level of lactose.